Bane
- "A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan." |hideb=1 |born= |died= |hidef=1 |family= |blood= |title= |alias= |job= |loyalty=*Forbidden Forest Centaur colony *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry }} Bane was a centaur living as part of the Forbidden Forest Centaur colony. Biography 1992 Late in May of 1992, Bane and Firenze foretold Harry Potter's future by reading the stars; “Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have you not read what is to come in the movement of the planets?”. He also chastised Firenze, questioning if he was a common mule as he carried Harry Potter on his back. 1995-1996 School Year Bane was included in the centaur mobs that forced Harry, Hermione Granger and Rubeus Hagrid out of the Forbidden Forest after they visited Grawp. he was also present when the centaurs attacked Dolores Umbridge, after Umbridge called them "filthy half-breeds". He shouted at Umbridge's insults at them and shot an arrow above her head as a mocking threat, then lifted her from behind and helped drag her off into the midst of the forest. Battle of Hogwarts thumb|right|Bane During the Battle of Hogwarts, Bane and the other centaurs did not join the battle. When it looked like Harry had sacrificed himself, Hagrid called him a coward. This shamed him and the other centaurs so much that they decided to join the battle, breaking through the Death Eater ranks into the Hall. In 2020, Bane spoke with Harry Potter in the Forbidden Forest while Harry and others are searching for his lost son Albus. According to Bane, after the Battle of Hogwarts, the land they were currently trespassing on was deemed centaur land. Bane warned Harry that he has seen a black cloud over his son, foreboding a threat that could endanger them all. Physical description Bane was physically described as being black haired and black bodied and wild looking, with a black beard. Magical abilities and skills *'Divination: '''Like many centaurs, Bane possessed the ability to read the stars, planets, and other celestial bodies in order to predict the future. *'Archery:''' Bane was seen to be very skilled at aiming his arrow at Dolores Umbridge so that it simply "grazed her mousy brown hair" to frighten her after she claimed that the Forest belonged to the Ministry of Magic. Etymology *A "bane" is something that (1) is a constant source of unhappiness or worry; (2) can cause injury or death or (3) a poison. The word comes from the old English bana. Behind the scenes *The centaur Bane is voiced and portrayed by the British actor Jason Piper in . *In , Bane was never addressed by name, but there was only one of the Centaurs who had a black coat. *In the book, Bane solely carried Umbridge off into the forest during the Skirmish in the Forbidden Forest, but in the film she was carried off by two Centaurs, neither of which seemed to be Bane. *The book incorrectly claims that Bane was the one who told Harry Potter about the properties of unicorn blood, although it was Firenze in both the book and film. Appearances * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Bane fr:Bane it:Bane ru:Бэйн pl:Zakała pt-br:Bane Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:British individuals Category:Centaurs Category:Forbidden Forest Category:Males